About Time
by shrub1817
Summary: Shaylor Medows was raised by Thorin Oakenshield. She joins the company on their quest to reclaim Erebor. While on the quest, Shaylor comes to terms with her feelings for a certain dwarf. Bofur/OC Sorry I suck at summaries.


A short little love story. This is my first Hobbit story. Don't mind if there are to many mistakes, I tried to fix anything I could find. It may not be my best story, but if I try to do longer stories, I get distracted and usually do not finish them. I do not own any one you know, even though I wish I did.

* * *

Thorin Oakenshield looked over his sleeping company. Each of them followed him into this journey without a second thought, well except Bilbo, but even the hobbit showed his worth. There was one member who he told, no asked firmly, to stay behind. That would be Shaylor Medows, most called her Shay. Thorin looked over towards her sleeping form. 20 years ago Shay's parents brought her to the young dwarf prince. They were leaving to take good to a little village about a weeks distance away. They were good friends of his, but sadly they never returned, Shay was two at the time. Thorin decided to raise the child, but he made sure that she knew of her parents and her history.

When asked about staying behind, the 22-year-old never gave an answer, instead she waited until he left for the Iron Hills and she left with Oin, Gloin, Dori ,Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur. When he arrived she tried to stay hidden, but it didn't work out so well. While Shay was just a little taller than normal dwarves, she was skinny and looked nothing like one. Thorin wasn't at all surprised when he saw her there, he knew she would be. He watched her fight beside the rest of the company, become close to the group including the hobbit.

As the sun started to rise Thorin thought about Shay and her friendships, he knew one day that some man, or dwarf, would ask for her hand, she was beautiful, maybe not to most dwarves, but her long dark hair framed her pale face, her steel-gray eyes shine out from under long eye lashes, by human standers, a man would be lucky to have her. She would find the man for her, some one she was friends with. He looked back at her and found her curled up to Bofur, a small smile graced his lips, it was more than likely going to be a dwarf.

Soon Shay woke up and came to sit beside Thorin. "You seem content." she laughed.

"We are getting closer."

"Yes we are. You will finally have your home back."

"Our home." he corrected.

Shay smiled as she pulled her hair into a high pony tail and tied it with a thin piece of leather. "Should we wake them?"

"I will leave you to that. Let them see a pretty face."

Shay laughed then started waking the company up. When she got to the last person, Bofur, he pulled her down and curled up with her.

"Bofur, let me go." she laughed.

"Nope."

Everyone laughed as she struggled against him. Finally she got away and Bofur got up. "For such a little thing, you sure put up a large fight."

"I grew up with Fili and Kili, I had to learn to hold my own." Everyone laughed.

Shaylor sat back down and fixed her hair. "Thanks for the help." she spat sarcastically.

"You did just fine." he chuckled.

"Hmph."

Later the company was on their way. Shaylor listened to Gandalf talk about a skin-changer names Beorn. They were on their way to see him. Shay tugged off her long jacket and shoved it in her bag, it was getting warm out. She was dressed in a pair of tight black pants, a baggy gray tunic, black knee high boots and a dark blue cloak. Finally the company stopped at a field with a lot of bee hives.

"We go in groups of two." Shaylor volunteered to go last with Bombur.

"Thank you Shay." he said as they walked.

"You are most welcome my friend." she smiled.

As they arrived Beorn chuckled. "So that makes 13 dwarfs, a hobbit, a wizard and a women. Is there anyone else?"

"No Master Beorn." Gandalf smiled.

"That was quiet some tale Gandalf. If it's true, the least I should do is offer you rest and a meal."

Everyone perked up at the thought of food. "I do believe the girl needs the most food. You are tiny Lass."

"I know, I try to change it, but I can not sit still." she laughed.

Soon the table was set by dogs and ponies. Shay sat in wonder beside Bofur. "Imagine the stories you can tell after Erebor is reclaimed."

"Aye, all with the pretty lass fighting beside the war hardened dwarves."

"Pretty lass? Am I just some sort of muse for you?" she laughed.

"You always have been."

"Well in that case I am flattered." Shaylor use to be one of the little kids that loved to sit and listen to Bofur tell his stories. As she grew older, so did her feelings for the dwarf with the funny hat. As this quest neared its end, she had started to care very deeply for him. She set herself to the, what she thought, cold hard truth that she'd never have him. He was a dwarf, and most dwarves wanted their mates to be a dwarf, beard and all. Little did she know, Bofur harbored the same feelings and worries.

Before Shaylor knew it, they had trekked through Mirkwood, almost became spider dinner, been captured by Elves, floated down a river in barrels, and now they were fighting in the Battle of Five Armies. She was fighting beside Thorin and prevented a fatal wound from happening. After the battle was over, she saw a lot of men had died, dwarves, elves and men. Fili and Kili tended to a wounded Thorin Shay frantically looked around. Her thoughts on the rest of the company, mainly Bofur.

"Shay."

Shaylor leaned down beside Thorin. "The king has finally reclaimed his mountain." she smiled.

"It'll take some rest before he can rule his mountain."

"But rule it greatly you will." he smiled. "Can you go find me Gandalf and the Hobbit. Bring them inside."

"Yes sir."

Shay set off, on her mission she saw Dori, Nori and Ori, they just found each other. then she saw Oin, Gloin, Dwalin and Balin tending to the injured. She saw Bombur and Bifur walking towards the group of four she just passed, but no sign of Bofur. Finally she found the two she was sent to find.

She gave Bilbo a big hug. "Ah, Shay."

"Gandalf, Thorin wished for me to bring you two to him."

"Lead the way."

As they neared the entrance she heard her name being called. She turned and saw Bofur running towards her. A smile made it to her face as he grew closer.

"I couldn't find you. I thought, well feared." he stopped.

"Feared what?" she asked as her heart skipped a beat.

"I feared something bad happened to you and I would not be able to, uh, well."

Shaylor smiled. "This is a first, you are spea.." she was cut off as Bofur's lips crashed against hers.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." she said kissing him again.

"I hate to interrupt this long over due moment, but Shay you are leading the way to see Thorin." Gandalf laughed.

"Right." she grabbed Bofur's hand. "Follow me." They walked to the chambers that Thorin was now in. "Gandalf, Bilbo. I am sorry for my actions towards you two."

"No need to apologize." Gandalf smiled. "The enemy is defeated, past problems are being mended and love expressed."

"Love?" Thorin looked puzzled until he noticed Shaylor and Bofur. "I knew it was only a matter of time."

"Thorin."

"We will talk later Shay. And Bofur. For now gather the company, I want to see who survived."

"I saw them all, but let's go Bofur." she said pulling him out of the room.

"He best get use to that." Fili joked.

Once Shaylor and Bofur got close to the entrance Bofur stopped. He pulled her close to him. "I love you."

"Good." she said before she kissed him.

Soon they heard a cheer. As they pulled apart they found the rest of the company had found them.

"About time ye two owned up to yer feelings." Dwalin's voice boomed.

"Aye, it is about time." Bofur smiled.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated =)


End file.
